Nuisance nocturne
by Mireba-chan
Summary: Le retour de Sasuke à Konoha se fait progressivement, chacun s'y habituant à sa manière. Mais reste encore des blessures inguérissables, des vérités inavouées. Et si le temps d'une mission, tout cela changeait? SasuSaku, mais team 7 en général. Two-shot.


**Disclaimer :** parce que Sasuke Uchiwa, personnage issu de l'imagination de Masashi Kishimoto - le manga lui appartient en tout point d'ailleurs - fait partie des BG ténébreux du doux univers des mangas japonais... graou ! S'il avait été coréen, il aurait fait un malheur dans les dramas, oh yeah !

__Populace du soir, bonsoir ! J'aurais réussi à publier deux fois en l'espace d'un mois, j'en suis fière, et je remercie tous ceux qui me soutiennent et m'encouragent dans cette voie, encore et toujours et blablabla... L'idée de ce two-shot m'est venue il y a un moment, mais j'ai bizarrement pris le temps de m'y pencher il y a peu et voilà ce qui en suit. Donc oui c'est un two-shot, dans l'univers du manga et à la suite de la guerre mais pas de panique, scans lus ou non, ceci peut être lu par tout le monde. Évidemment cela tombera dans le SasuSaku, hé ouais hé ouais... mais je me suis également penchée sur l'esprit de tous les membres de l'équipe de notre cher blond préféré ;) alors oui, c'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, plus lent, plus court mais j'en avais envie ^^

Aussi, je dédie ce two-shot à ma chère et tendre frangipane **Hanahi-chan**, à ma petite et toute gouzou gouzou **Carla** et aussi, à ma moumoutte d'amour **Nayra**, tout ça pour vos anniversaires mes gougoules :)

Que de blabla inutile, je laisse donc place à la lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nuisance nocturne<strong>_

« Sasuke ! Debout ! »

L'Uchiwa fronça ses sourcils, émergeant bien malgré lui du paisible – mais trop court – sommeil réparateur dans lequel il était précédemment plongé. A peine quelques minutes de répit et voilà que sa douce léthargie se voyait perturbée par la personne qu'il aurait le moins désiré voir actuellement. Pas dès le réveil… Un coup de pied senti contre sa jambe détériora davantage son humeur et il ouvrit péniblement les paupières, clignant à plusieurs reprises. Mais loin de se confronter à la clarté du ciel qu'il avait intimement espéré, son regard se heurta à la face ahurie, aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Au sourire narquois mais toujours aussi franc. Et aux prunelles azures de l'hôte de Kyuubi.

« Pas moyen de fermer l'œil ne serait-ce qu'un instant…

— Tu pensais réellement pouvoir te payer une petite sieste tranquille Sasuke ?

— La ferme, rétorqua le principal intéressé, refermant ses yeux non sans soupirer de lassitude. »

Une légère douleur se fit à nouveau ressentir à sa cheville et il retint un juron, grinçant des dents tout en se relevant avec lenteur, massant sa nuque endolorie du fait de la dureté du sol. Puis il rouvrit les yeux avant de lever les yeux vers le blond qui le scrutait avec la même expression, le poing tendu dans sa direction. Un faible rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du brun, qui tendit son poing à son tour jusqu'à ce que les deux ne s'entrechoquent. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui, un rituel perdu, qu'il avait retrouvé en même temps que d'autres pratiques presque devenues futiles à ses yeux. Les missions de tout rang, l'entraînement en équipe, les inconditionnels retards d'Hatake Kakashi il mentirait, s'il disait que ça ne lui avait pas manqué. Juste un peu.

« C'est une journée trop belle pour roupiller comme tu le faisais, s'exclama Naruto tandis que l'Uchiwa se relevait avec paresse. Sasuke, tu gâches du temps normalement consacré à l'entraînement.

— Parce que tu crois que je faisais quoi avant de m'accorder une pause, abruti ? »

Le blond le fustigea d'un regard faussement énervé, auquel Sasuke répondit par un mince sourire narquois. L'engourdissement présent dans son corps n'était pas uniquement du à sa courte inactivité, surtout pour la faible durée de celle-ci… Il avait commencé son entraînement dès lors que l'aurore avait pointé le bout de son nez sur le village des feuilles, profitant du calme régnant encore dans Konoha. Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment que Naruto allait s'offusquer du fait qu'il se soit entraîné seul, sans l'avoir attendu. Mais à l'inverse de l'hôte de Kyuubi, il ne ressentait pas ce besoin incessant d'être toujours entouré, peu importe où ni par qui. Jamais il n'avait recherché la compagnie des autres, enfant, adolescent… ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il changerait sa manière de fonctionner, pas même en étant de nouveau ninja de Konoha. Mais tout ça, Naruto le savait déjà.

« Tu comptes faire cette tête d'enterrement toute la journée ?

— Tu aurais pu m'attendre, bougonna le blond d'un air sombre.

— Jusqu'à midi ? Niveau ponctualité, tu crains presque autant que Kakashi.

— Oh c'est bon ! »

Sasuke réprima un ricanement devant l'agacement de son ami, puis s'assura rapidement qu'il n'avait rien laissé à terre avant de s'avancer vers le blond pour lui donner une grande claque dans le dos, lui arrachant un juron semi étouffé. Il étouffait sous ses vêtements sombres qui lui collaient à la peau, la chaleur et l'épuisement ayant eu raison de lui. Il pensa brièvement à faire un arrêt aux bains publics de Konoha mais chassa cette idée, songeant davantage à une douche tiède pour se rafraîchir et soulager ses membres endoloris.

« Fais comme tu veux Naruto, mais moi je rentre, murmura l'Uchiwa en commençant à marcher, pressé de regagner ses appartements.

— Quoi, déjà ?

— J'ai besoin d'une douche si tu permets. J'ai mes raisons d'être fatigué, _moi_, ajouta t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, entendant le blond pester dans son coin.

— Pff, tu ferais surtout mieux de passer voir Sakura. »

S'arrêtant dans son élan, Sasuke tiqua à cette phrase et se tourna vers son ami pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi ça ?

— Et c'est moi l'abruti ? Je te ferais remarquer qu'à force de t'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement, tu finis par être couvert de bleus et marques en tout genre, lança t-il en lui jetant un regard. Enfin, je dis ça je dis rien.

— Tu peux parler, répondit le brun en fronçant des sourcils. Niveau entraînement qui s'éternise, tu fais nettement mieux que moi. Et puis inutile de déranger Sakura pour si peu, ça guérira tout seul. »

Pour seule réponse, il obtint un hochement des épaules de la part du blond et dans un soupir, reprit sa marche là où il l'avait laissée. S'il avait tiqué sur cette phrase, ça n'était pas pour rien. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps que le blond l'asticotait à vouloir sans cesse rendre visite à leur coéquipière, parfois sans aucun motif valable. D'un côté, cela l'ennuyait profondément, il perdait du temps pour rien. Mais de l'autre, il remerciait le ciel d'être témoin des coups de poing fatals dont écopait Naruto à chaque fois qu'il dérangeait la jeune femme dans ses occupations. Cela le distrayait d'une certaine manière, et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait perdre une miette de ce spectacle. Car même s'il demeurait imperturbable devant la situation, intérieurement, il ricanait.

Tout deux quittèrent le terrain d'entraînement réservé à l'unité Kakashi, avant de se diriger vers le centre du village. Les mains dans les poches, Sasuke reconnut plusieurs visages familiers, répondant brièvement par un faible hochement de la tête, tandis que Naruto les saluait à voix haute, d'un air véritablement enjoué. Depuis que la quatrième grande guerre des shinobis avait pris fin, et même déjà avant, il était considéré comme un véritable héros. Tout le monde l'avait acclamé, salué sa victoire… Lui qui jadis n'était rien pour le village, apparaissait désormais comme l'homme le plus respectable qui fut. Il n'était plus simple réceptacle, mais ninja du village de Konoha à part entière et probablement destiné à devenir le prochain Hokage. Rêve que le blond avait toujours chéri et dont l'Uchiwa était convaincu qu'il se réaliserait il l'espérait même de toutes ses forces. Après tout, c'était Naruto qui l'avait ramené à la raison, qui l'avait sauvé de ses ténèbres. L'hôte de Kyuubi méritait amplement de voir son plus grand rêve se réaliser, et Sasuke le lui souhaitait pleinement.

« Tiens ! Mais qui voilà ? s'écria la voix de Naruto, tirant le brun de ses songes et l'obligeant à relever la tête. »

Les prunelles sombres s'arrêtèrent vers les deux personnes qui avançaient dans leur direction, priant mentalement pour que le blond sorte la moindre phrase qui suffirait à faire sortir la jeune fille de ses gonds. A ses côtés se tenait Saï, portant divers livres sous le bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et Sasuke le salua rapidement, sans trop s'attarder sur sa personne. Un certain respect s'était installé entre les deux hommes, et bien que Sai se soit totalement intégré parmi eux, l'Uchiwa lui, n'arrivait pas à lui témoigner une totale attention. Sa présence lui importait peu à vrai dire, certes il l'avait remplacé au sein de leur équipe mais le brun n'avait aucune intention de l'éjecter, revenu à Konoha ou non. Les missions, il les effectuait pour lui-même. Puis il se laissa lentement distraire par la voix douce de Sakura, occupée à répondre aux multiples questions inutiles du blond.

« Tu es sûre alors ? La vieille n'a vraiment aucune mission intéressante pour moi ?

— Naruto, pourquoi tu n'irais pas le lui demander toi-même ? Je suis sa disciple, pas son émissaire.

— En gros, c'est une manière détournée de dire non.

— Tu me casses les oreilles, souffla-t-elle entre ses lèvres d'un ton légèrement agacé, avant de se tourner vers le brun. Tu reviens de l'entraînement Sasuke ?

— Ouais ! s'écria le blond, empêchant l'intéressé de répondre et s'octroyant ainsi son regard noir sans pour autant y faire attention. Cette enflure ne m'a même pas attendu. Et vous, vous revenez d'où ?

— On s'est croisés à la bibliothèque, commença Saï dans un léger sourire.

— Et je dois aller à l'hôpital pour voir certains patients, acheva la jeune femme en souriant également. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Saï, essaie de lire au lieu de ne penser qu'à l'entraînement physique.

— Pff ! Tu veux que je lise quoi, des livres sur le comportement humain ? ironisa le blond en jetant un regard narquois au brun en face de lui.

— Je pensais plutôt à des ouvrages sur l'intelligence.

— Sakura-chan, t'es dure… »

Devant la mine dépitée du blond, Sasuke ne put empêcher un vague rictus de déformer sa mâchoire, donnant totalement raison à la jeune femme. Il était vrai que déjà à l'académie, à l'inverse de ses deux coéquipiers, Naruto avait toujours été un peu à part question connaissance et apprentissage. Mais Sasuke ne pouvait l'en blâmer, la pratique était nettement plus intéressante que la théorique. Pour quelqu'un comme Sakura, les deux avaient leur importance elle était avant tout experte en ninjutsu médical, tout comme l'était son maître, Hokage le cinquième. Son savoir faisait sa fierté, elle se sentait utile, indispensable aux autres. Alors pouvoir apporter son aide à l'hôpital était devenu une habitude pour elle, elle s'y rendait au moins une fois par jour et ça la contentait autrement, elle passait le plus clair de son temps libre à seconder l'Hokage ou à s'entraîner avec les membres de son équipe. Elle jeta un regard légèrement réprobateur à l'Uchiwa en remarquant la fatigue présente sur son visage, ce geste suffisant à estomper toute émotion apparente chez le brun.

« Pense un peu à te ménager en rentrant, commença Sakura en fronçant des sourcils. Tu as des marques un peu partout, dont une belle estafilade sur la joue. Tu veux que je te soigne ? ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant.

— Merci, ça ira.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Je lui ai déjà fait la réflexion, intervint Naruto en ricanant d'un air narquois. Tu vois Sasuke, je ne dis pas que des conneries !

— La ferme, répliqua ce dernier en lui jetant un regard sombre, avant de sentir quelque chose glisser sur sa joue. »

Trop occupé à fustiger le blond de ses prunelles sombres, il n'avait pas senti la jeune femme s'approcher un peu plus vers lui, ni même tendre la main dans sa direction.

« Juste le temps d'effacer cette entaille et je te laisse tranquille, murmura-t-elle doucement, d'un air vaguement concentré.

— Hn… »

Du coin de l'œil, l'Uchiwa pouvait parfaitement sentir le regard suspicieux et moqueur de Naruto braqué sur eux, se demandant intérieurement ce qui pouvait susciter en lui une telle animosité. Puis il laissa son regard glisser vers elle, appréciant la chaleur émanant de la paume contre sa peau. Il regardait Sakura sans vraiment la regarder non plus, laissant libre court à ses pensées se souvenant des larmes inondant son visage après le dénouement de cette guerre sans fin, de la manière dont elle l'avait étreint contre lui, les épaules tremblantes, le remerciant dans un faible chuchotement. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas compris le sens de ce mot, ni même pourquoi elle l'avait remercié. Se concentrant à nouveau sur son visage, il se força à radoucir son expression jusqu'à ce que leurs regards ne se croisent par mégarde, la noirceur se confrontant à la clarté du vert vif des prunelles en amande. Un léger rouge colora subitement les joues de la jeune femme dont les lèvres demeuraient pincées, et ce détail fit légèrement froncer les sourcils du brun, ne s'étant absolument pas attendu à une telle réaction chez elle. Ce simple geste suffit à alerter la principale intéressée qui détourna brusquement le regard avant de retirer sa main comme si elle venait de se brûler à son simple contact.

« Merci, murmura machinalement Sasuke, l'expression toujours aussi surprise.

— De rien, souffla-t-elle entre ses lèvres, prenant soin d'éviter de regarder dans la direction du jeune homme, sans que cela n'échappe à ce dernier. »

L'Uchiwa se renfrogna quelque peu, ne comprenant décidément rien à l'humeur changeante des femmes dire qu'il voulait se montrer légèrement aimable envers elle… Naruto lui, n'avait rien perdu de la scène, son regard glissant furtivement entre ses deux coéquipiers. S'il avait réussi à se contenir jusqu'à présent, là, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir retenir l'envie de rire qui le tenaillait. Cependant il ne désirait pas vraiment recevoir de coup aujourd'hui, aussi refréna t-il son euphorie, sans pour autant résister à la tentation.

« Bah alors Sakura-chan, pourquoi tes joues sont-elles rouges comme ça ? »

Il eut à peine le temps de percuter que le poing s'abattit avec rage contre son visage, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur jusqu'à ce que la violence du coup ne le propulse à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il se tenait debout plus tôt. Le poing encore levé, les émeraudes fulminantes, Sakura se redressa pour plisser sa jupe d'un geste rapide avant de se tourner vers Saï, dont l'expression demeurait parfaitement stoïque. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup pour son silence, même si par moment lui aussi pouvait se montrer très détestable aux yeux de la jeune fille. Et si au tout début elle avait eu l'impression de retrouver un peu de l'Uchiwa dans son attitude, aujourd'hui, il était Saï à part entière.

« J'y vais, on se voit plus tard, lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire nerveux, avant de s'écarter d'eux pour partir en courant, sans jeter un regard à Sasuke. »

Ce dernier la regarda s'éloigner d'eux à grandes enjambées, toujours aussi perplexe, puis il laissa un long soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers l'ahuri qui avançait vers eux en titubant à moitié. Finalement, il l'avait eu son petit spectacle…

« Ça va ? demanda Saï, un petit sourire en coin. Tu peux toujours la rattraper pour lui demander de te requinquer.

— La ferme ! maugréa Naruto en esquissant une grimace. Si on ne peut même plus faire de blagues…

— Parce que c'en était une ? murmura Sasuke, arquant un sourcil.

— J'ai simplement voulu la taquiner, j'en ai marre de me faire frapper à chaque fois. En plus elle n'y va pas de main morte Sakura.

— Tu l'as cherché. Bon je rentre aussi, murmura le brun en commençant à marcher. A plus tard.

— Pff ! Lâcheur ! s'écria la voix de son ami tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà. »

L'Uchiwa leva rapidement une main en guise de salut, puis fourra à nouveau celle-ci dans sa poche en songeant au confort qui l'attendait en rentrant. La fraîcheur, le moelleux de son lit et surtout, le silence. Vivre à Konoha présentait divers inconvénients et le pire de tous selon lui consistait à supporter les beuglements incessants de Naruto, comme s'il ne savait s'exprimer que de cette manière. Jamais il n'avait parlé calmement, et c'était encore pire depuis que Sasuke était revenu. De son côté, Naruto était passablement énervé que son meilleur ami ait pu le laisser seul. Il savait qu'il n'était pas malin à dormir aussi tard, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu rater l'occasion de s'entraîner avec le brun. C'était son moment de fierté, là où leurs esprits combatifs laissaient place à leur complicité mutuelle. Il appréciait ses entraînements avec Sasuke par-dessus tout, alors oui, il était déçu. Et Sakura qui venait de lui en coller une, encore…

« Quand même, Sakura-chan est vraiment susceptible, bougonna t-il entre ses dents. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait une allusion hyper flagrante, non ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai tout de suite compris où tu voulais en venir, répondit Saï au tac au tac.

— Sérieux ? Tu l'as deviné grâce à tes fameux bouquins ?

— Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke, alors ce n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre de quoi tu parlais. Mais bizarrement, je ne suis pas certain que Sasuke ait compris le sens de ta phrase.

— Normal, il n'y connaît vraiment rien à la psychologie féminine, murmura Naruto en secouant la tête, feignant d'être attristé. Ah là là, je vais devoir lui enseigner les rudiments nécessaires pour bien connaître une femme, ça risque d'être une tâche difficile.

— J'ai vu des ouvrages sur ce sujet à la bibliothèque.

— Laisse tomber ! Tu as peut-être vu dedans comment savoir parler aux filles comme tu l'as déjà fait avec Ino, mais tu es comme Sasuke, tu n'y connais rien mon pauvre Saï !

— C'est toi qui dit ça ? Alors qu'Hinata t'a fait une déclaration sans jamais obtenir de réponse de ta part… osa répondre le brun dans un léger sourire, sous le regard abasourdi de son voisin, brusquement figé sur lui-même. Crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de te mettre à la lecture Naruto. »

Puis jugeant avoir suffisamment vengé sa coéquipière, il salua le blond d'une petite tape dans le dos avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche lente, profitant de la clarté du soleil qui baignait les rues du village. Mine de rien, toute cette lecture lui était plus utile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Si Sasuke n'avait pas compris d'où provenait la soudaine gêne de la jeune femme, Saï lui, avait tout de suite découvert quelle en était la raison. Même si du temps s'était écoulé depuis la guerre, il restait encore des blessures qui seraient plus longues et difficiles à guérir. L'Uchiwa était certes rentré à Konoha, cela n'impliquait pas pour autant que les choses allaient aussi évoluer dans ce sens. La complexité des sentiments, les différents liens qui pouvaient relier des personnes… Oui vraiment, voir ce petit monde évoluer lui plaisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

L'après-midi défila lentement, Naruto s'entraînant sans relâche dans l'unique but d'être en mesure de montrer ses progrès à son équipe, et surtout à son meilleur ami de son côté, Sakura demeurait davantage perdue dans ses pensées, courant pour autant à droite et à gauche pour rendre visite à ses patients. Cogner le blond n'était absolument pas prévu dans son programme et ça l'agaçait au plus au point qu'il puisse déceler la moindre faille chez elle. Il n'avait pas menti en disant avoir la prétention de bien la connaître, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous rendus au sommet des Kages. Elle le savait pertinemment et pourtant, elle était encore incapable de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions… surtout en face de Sasuke. Peu importe la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, elle n'arrivait pas à demeurer imperturbable en sa présence. Ça lui avait toujours été impossible de toute manière, déjà genins, seulement voilà. La faible gamine qu'elle était il y a quatre ans de cela avait laissé place à une toute autre personne, et il était réellement temps qu'elle se comporte en tant que telle. Même s'il lui fallait pour cela changer sa manière de parler, sa manière de se comporter… elle le ferait. Parce que rien ne devait se reproduire comme avant.

Quant à l'Uchiwa, il s'était tenu à ses aspirations. Forcé de constater que la fatigue avait réellement eu raison de sa personne, il avait sombré dans le sommeil réparateur qui lui tendait les bras sans broncher, ne prenant pas le soin de se laver malgré sa sueur et la chaleur suffocante qui régnait chez lui. A présent réveillé, il fixait le plafond de son petit appartement depuis plusieurs minutes, songeant à tout et à rien à la fois. Le logement qu'il utilisait n'était que temporaire, tout comme la plupart des habitants de Konoha. La destruction du village par Pain avait laissé des traces, mais la fin de la guerre avait ressoudé les petites troupes du pays du feu, travaillant tous d'arrache-pied pour rebâtir le village des feuilles. Le quartier anciennement réservé aux Uchiwa n'avait pas été épargné non plus. Sasuke n'était pas à plaindre, il avait au moins la chance de pouvoir jouir d'une tranquillité presque totale, sauf lorsque Naruto venait frapper chez lui à n'importe quelle heure de la journée… ou de la nuit. Jugeant avoir perdu suffisamment de temps, il se leva de son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bains et tourna les robinets de la douche, avant de se dévêtir rapidement en grimaçant dès lors que ses vêtements frottaient certains endroits de son corps plus endoloris que d'autres.

Puis il se faufila sous le jet en lâchant un léger soupir de contentement au contact de l'eau chaude sur ses muscles, appréciant réellement ce moment. Cela lui picotait légèrement par certain moment et il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir demandé à la jeune femme de le requinquer complètement. Il entreprit de se laver, frictionnant ses membres de manière rapide pour ne pas non plus s'éterniser dans la douche, et au moment où il frottait activement son visage pour se réveiller, il fronça les sourcils en ne sentant aucune marque sur sa peau. Ayant terminé, il coupa l'eau avant d'attraper une serviette, la passant brièvement dans ses cheveux pour les sécher puis il enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches et sortit de la douche, des gouttes glissant encore le long des mèches noires collées à son front. S'avançant vers le miroir, il passa sa main sur celui-ci pour enlever la buée et constata de lui-même qu'il ne portait aucune trace sur son épiderme, que ce soit la légère entaille qu'il s'était faite ou toute autre marque. Sakura avait fait décidément fait des merveilles sur son visage et il soupira, regrettant _vraiment_ d'avoir laissé sa fierté l'emporter sur sa raison.

S'il avait refusé qu'elle le soigne, ce n'était pas pour donner tort à Naruto, au contraire même il ne voulait simplement pas laisser apparaître une quelconque trace de faiblesse, quelle qu'elle soit. Certes Sasuke reconnaissait entièrement les talents de sa coéquipière, mais il était bien trop fier pour le montrer ouvertement. Etrangement, repenser à cela lui rappela la scène qui s'était jouée quelques heures plutôt, sans qu'il n'y comprenne encore grand-chose. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était endormi comme une souche concernait justement Sakura sans le vouloir, son esprit s'était mis à cogiter sur les divers raisons qui avait pu pousser la jeune fille à réagir de cette manière, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée sans obtenir de réponse. Peut-être qu'elle en était encore amoureuse… A cette pensée, il secoua la tête pour la chasser aussitôt et ôta lentement la serviette pour finir de se sécher les cheveux. Non, impossible qu'elle puisse encore l'aimer. Pas avec ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il avait tenté de faire… ce serait tout simplement surréaliste. Il ne put empêcher un rictus de se former sur ses lèvres, priant intimement malgré qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre, qu'elle lui pardonne d'avoir osé penser cela. Sakura avait mûri et considérablement changé alors oui, ça n'était sûrement pas pour cette raison. Il faudrait être dément pour éprouver encore des sentiments pour un être tel que lui… ou juste désespéré.

Non loin de là, une femme aux longs cheveux blonds ne put retenir un long soupir de lassitude, apposant sa signature une énième fois sur un énième morceau de papier. C'était la tâche la plus fastidieuse qui lui incombait en tant qu'Hokage du village de Konoha, l'innombrable paperasse toujours plus imposante… Pour une fois qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur son assistante, Shizune étant de garde à l'hôpital pour la journée elle avait vaguement songé à confier sa besogne à Iruka ou Sakura mais ça n'était pas non plus à eux de remplir cette fonction. Les rayons du soleil commençaient lentement à décliner, l'après-midi s'achevant sans qu'elle ne l'ait vue défiler. Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent soudainement dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans un fracas épouvantable, laissant à peine le temps à Tsunade de tourner la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. A demi-essoufflé, Naruto se tenait debout devant l'entrée, se heurtant à l'expression réprobatrice renvoyée par les prunelles noisettes de l'Hokage. Si elle détestait être débordée, être dérangée dans son travail l'insupportait encore plus.

« Mamie Tsunade ! s'écria le blond à tue-tête. Il faut qu'on parle ! Vite !

— Répète mon nom pour voir, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, la tête appuyée sur son coude.

— Pas le temps pour ça je vous dis, bougonna t-il en s'avançant vers son bureau. Ça commence à bien faire hein !

— De quoi est-ce que tu te plains encore ?

— Je m'ennuie ! s'exclama t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, dans une moue contrariée. »

Visiblement, il était sérieux. L'Hokage soupira, cherchant à réfréner son envie de l'envoyer valser par la fenêtre. De quoi se plaignait-il celui-là ? Il y avait des multitudes de tâches à effectuer dans le village, entre les réparations et les nombreux services à rendre aux habitants. La guerre avait eu un impact considérable sur les demandes de mission, mais la plupart de ces dernières demeuraient relativement simples, sans doute trop banales au goût du blond. Et seuls les ninjas de rang supérieur pouvaient espérer effectuer des missions d'un rang plus élevé, même si elle ne doutait absolument pas des capacités de l'hôte de Kyuubi.

« Je n'ai pas de mission pour toi Naruto.

— Vous êtes sérieuse ? Mais je n'ai rien à faire !

— Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu as largement de quoi trouver une occupation, aider à la reconstruction du village par exemple…

— Oui mais moi je veux partir en mission avec mon équipe ! Vous comprenez ? »

Un soupçon de surprise passa dans les iris noisettes, avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur les lèvres fines de l'Hokage. Elle voyait clairement où cet énergumène voulait en venir et un élan de bonté s'empara d'elle, lui rappelant des souvenirs du passé. Il était vrai que depuis que l'héritier des Uchiwa était rentré au pays du feu, jamais encore il n'avait effectué de mission au sein de l'unité Kakashi. Tsunade savait qu'il s'entraînait régulièrement avec le blond, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci d'ailleurs ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de le clamer partout dans le village à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Mais comment pouvait-elle l'en blâmer ? Autre que devenir un jour l'Hokage, son second vœu le plus cher avait été de ramener enfin son ancien coéquipier à Konoha et à la surprise générale, il avait réussi. Elle-même se souvenait parfaitement du jour de sa première rencontre avec l'héritier du quatrième Hokage, du cran qu'il avait eu face à elle jusqu'à leur pari stupide, qu'il avait gagné contre toute attente. Définitivement, Naruto possédait en lui – en plus d'un caractère bien trempé – un certain pouvoir de persuasion. Il donnait envie de croire en lui, de croire en soi. L'Uchiwa avait probablement du le comprendre, lui aussi. Devant ce regard si déterminé, l'Hokage ne put que soupirer davantage avant de se pencher vers une pile de feuilles amassées les unes sur les autres. Naruto suivit lentement son mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'un large sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres en la voyant attraper une feuille d'un geste brusque.

« Mission de rang B, très basique. C'est la seule que je puisse vous proposer pour le moment, murmura-t-elle dans un sourire voulu.

— Merci beaucoup la vieille ! s'écria t-il d'une voix enjouée, avant de se ratatiner sur place face au regard noir, imaginant la force qu'elle pouvait largement utiliser s'il la titillait à nouveau sur son âge.

— Je m'occupe de prévenir Kakashi, va donc prévenir Sasuke.

— Et Sakura-chan ? Saï ?

— Elle doit repasser me voir après son travail à l'hôpital.

— J'y vais alors ! Encore merci ! lança t-il en levant le pouce avant de quitter le bureau en trombe, la porte encore ouverte. »

Tsunade le regarda sortir en courant avec ce même sourire, consciente de l'importance de cette première mission pour eux depuis la guerre. Une nouvelle équipe, des retrouvailles… et peut-être des nouveaux liens qui sait. Dans un soupir, elle se leva de son fauteuil et eut à peine le temps de réagir que la pile de papiers s'effondrait sur le sol, dans un léger bruit de feuilles volantes. Son sourire s'estompa pour laisser place à une mine ennuyée, et elle contourna son bureau pour se diriger vers la porte et refermer cette dernière. Encore une nouvelle corvée qui s'annonçait pour elle… Sa disciple vint la rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsque son maître lui annonça leur mission prévue pour le lendemain. D'un autre côté, elle appréhendait un peu de passer deux jours entiers avec Sasuke mais Naruto, Kakashi, ainsi que Saï serait là, alors tout allait bien. Et puis elle s'était résolue à passer outre ses sentiments, et elle s'y tiendrait. Elle fit un détour pour informer Saï de leur mission, puis rentra chez elle le cœur léger, un peu sceptique sur la mission qui l'attendait.

La nuit était déjà tombée sur le village lorsqu'un coup retentit contre la porte de l'Uchiwa, qui ouvrit subitement les paupières en entendant le bruit tonitruant provenant de l'extérieur. Qui d'autre que cette personne pouvait venir le déranger en pleine nuit ? Nouvelle nuisance à ajouter à sa liste, nocturne cette fois-ci. Il quitta son lit aussitôt pour gagner l'entrée et tourna la poignée d'un geste brusque, avant de se raidir en reconnaissant celui qui venait le déranger à cette heure-ci.

« Salut Sasuke ! s'écria t-il en souriant de son air abruti.

— Naruto… souffla son interlocuteur. Tu as vu l'heure ?

— Bah quoi, il n'est pas si tard que ça !

— Tss. Tu veux entrer j'imagine ?

— Non, non ! Je suis juste venu t'annoncer une super nouvelle !

— Quoi donc ?

— On a une mission ! Demain ! explosa Naruto en lui donnant une tape contre l'épaule. »

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les iris noires tandis qu'il se massait à l'endroit où son ami l'avait frappé. Une mission en tant que ninja de Konoha ? Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas effectué…

« Et ça consiste en quoi ? demanda le brun en arquant un sourcil.

— Euh… Aucune idée, mais on s'en fiche ! On va enfin faire quelque chose d'autre que s'entraîner ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais que la vieille nous en donne une…

— Tu as finalement été la voir ?

— Ouais et je me suis battu pour l'obtenir cette mission, alors y'a intérêt qu'elle soit un minimum intéressante !

— Hn… Mais je ne fais pourtant pas partie de l'unité Kakashi, alors pourquoi est-ce que…

— Bien sûr que tu en fais partie Sasuke ! s'exclama subitement Naruto, dans un large sourire. Tu es revenu à Konoha alors tous ensemble on forme à nouveau une équipe, pas vrai ? »

Face à l'engouement toujours aussi omniprésent du blond, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement. Il se doutait clairement que la mission qui les attendait n'allait pas être des plus réjouissantes, voir ennuyeuse mais cela lui faisait plaisir d'être inclus dans l'équipe sans avoir à le demander. Il se sentait un peu moins étranger comme cela.

« Voilà, tu peux aller te recoucher maintenant.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Tu es torse nu et surtout, tu as des cernes horribles sous les yeux. Rendez-vous à huit heures tapantes demain d'accord ? murmura son ami en tendant son poing dans sa direction.

— Il fait trop chaud chez moi, répliqua l'autre en cognant son poing contre celui du blond. A demain abruti.

— La ferme crétin ! »

Sasuke referma la porte avec le même rictus et passa une main dans ses cheveux, fermement décidé à se coucher cette fois-ci. Naruto s'éloigna de l'appartement de son ami en sifflotant, ravi des deux jours qui s'annonçaient pour lui et ses coéquipiers. Il avait plusieurs idées derrière la tête et espérait pouvoir les concrétiser, surtout en ce qui concernait deux des membres de son équipe. Bizarrement, il se souvint des dernières paroles lancées par Saï avant qu'il ne parte et il se renfrogna, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier avait raison. En même temps, comment devait-il réagir face à la jeune Hyuuga ? Des souvenirs de la guerre lui revinrent en mémoire et il soupira, essayant de se focaliser sur la mission du lendemain. Il sourit et pressa le pas pour rentrer chez lui à son tour, sous la lumière blanche de l'astre de la nuit. L'équipe sept, l'unité Kakashi… tout deux réunies. Il l'avait tant espéré.

* * *

><p>That's all for this chapter !<p>

Donc oui, peu d'action pour le moment mais je garde ça pour la suite ;) et il se peut qu'il y ait un léger lemon, j'hésite encore, d'ailleurs :p les perverses exprimez votre envie mouahaha 8D

J'espère pouvoir publier la suite pour le jour de l'anniversaire de **Nayra**, croisons les doigts ! :)

Des bisouilles sur vos joues, amicalement toujours autant vôtre, Mireba.


End file.
